Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with multi-valued logic/memory applications, as an example.
Integrated circuits have become the technology of choice for performing electronic functions. The downscaling of minimum device geometries has provided for increases in the functional density of electronic circuits. Nanoelectronic devices allow for the continuing increase in functional density of integrated electronic systems beyond the currently perceived limits for conventional electron devices. The term "nanoelectronics" refers to an integrated circuit technology that permits downscaling of minimum circuit geometries to an order of 0.01 micrometers.
In nanoelectronics, the behavior of electrons in semiconductors can be understood by considering the wave-like properties of electrons. Two important electron quantum phenomena that can be observed are "tunneling", whereby electrons pass through potential energy barriers, and "resonance", whereby steady state tunneling current is substantially reinforced because of the material properties and dimensions of quantized regions through which electrons tunnel. Tunneling and resonance are observed when certain quantum states between adjacent regions are simulatneously aligned in energy.